


Morgan and Dog Videos

by Qza29o



Series: Various Characters using coping mechanisms [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dogs, Just a good story, Kinda fluff, Minor reference to kids getting sexually abused, not intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qza29o/pseuds/Qza29o
Summary: There is a long, hard case that hits Morgan hard. So, he watches some youtube.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Various Characters using coping mechanisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688098
Kudos: 20





	Morgan and Dog Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic here and I'm excited. I know this story is super short but as the stories progress in my series, the stories will hopefully get longer. Please let me know what you guys think. I think this story will be a one-off but let me know if you want this to be longer. 
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well. Thank you. :)

After a week-long case in Idaho, the team headed home. All in all, there were five dead children and three more were found alive in the raid. They had been sexually abused and tortured before the UNSUB killed them. The case took a toll on all members. Cases with children always sucked the life out of all the agents, especially Morgan. He was sitting at the tables after his attempts at sleep only brought on nightmares and more horrible memories of Carl. So, he took out his phone and played some mindless games. The jet was quiet with sleeping agents; Reid sat across from him while doing his post casework. 

Reid: Can’t sleep?  
Morgan: Yeah, nightmares and memories. You know how it is.  
Reid: Have you tried distracting yourself?  
Morgan: With what?  
Reid: Something funny on youtube. It always helps me after bad cases or with bad withdrawals.  
With that, Reid left from his spot across Morgan, made some tea, and laid down on one of the benches to try and sleep before landing in three hours. 

Morgan sat there, tired but not wanting more nightmares. After a few minutes and a trip to the bathroom, Morgan opened up Youtube and searched “Funny dogs.” Some of the thumbnails alone made a small smile hit his face. He tapped on a video with a Weiner dog scared by a fish. After only a few videos, a big smile graced his face and it didn’t take long until he was having to try and contain his laughter. For the rest of the ride home, he was watching dogs and cats being dumb and getting lost in their joyful stupidity. At some clips, his laughter escaped him and Hotch just lightly glared at him. 

Morgan normally drove Reid home after a night flight. After they climbed into Morgan’s truck, Reid asked,

Reid: Did those videos help?  
Morgan: Yes, thank you.  
As they left work and headed to Reid’s apartment, Morgan thought about a lot of things but he felt lighter.


End file.
